


Love Like Clockwork

by BlazGear



Series: Danganronpa: Alternative Universe Works [2]
Category: All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Fluff, Love and Peace, Multi, Non-Despair AU, They're Juniors now boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazGear/pseuds/BlazGear
Summary: When a person is a born, their life is planned out, and all events countdown to the moment of true love. Each person has a clock that shows them a countdown to that time. How will the students of Hope's Peaks Academy deal with this?





	1. Hope meets Despair, and Despair meets Hope.

"These clocks are fucking shams!" Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Fashionista is going on her weekly rant about why the love clocks are wrong, to everyone's irritation.

"Just give it a fucking rest! This is getting irritating! Just because YOU haven't gotten your man or women doesn't mean it's a sham!" The person speaking for the class as a whole, instead of being their class rep Kiyotaka Ishimaru (he was busy trying to make his "kyoudai" Mondo Oowada stop smoking in class.) but Leon Kuwata, a baseball star turned rockstar, and a frankly short tempered guy. 

"Oh please, show me one piece of evidence that supports it, anything true at all!" Junko is standing on the desk, in her famous "sexy teacher pose", but she had stopped changing voices with it back sometime in her freshman year.

"Didn't Mrs. Yukizome find Mr. Munakata right after her clock hit zero?" Chihiro Fujisaki, resident Ultimate Programmer and only person to actually REALLY interact with the other grade levels, since her sister, Chiaki is a year older than her.

"And didn't that Tanaka kid mention something about the hands of fate coming to a stop right when he met his girlfriend, Sonia?" Hagakure, resident bum and the oldest one in the room piped up, mentioning his fellow Supernatural Club member.

"Those are coincidences. My watch is gonna go off in a minute, and now way is my "destined partner" going to walk through the door!" Junko stomps, and as she says that a boy walks through your the door, and two watches go off at once.

"Oh... I guess my true love is in here... what a shame, having to drag down a beautiful Ultimate with being my partner.. how hopeless." the boy, with white hair with brown tip, pale skin, and clothing similar in style to the Ultimate Hope Makoto Naegi, he seems like someone who wouldn't want to date an Ultimate.

"Oh, hell no. No way is this loser my true lo-" Junko's sentence is cut off by her heel breaking and causing her to fall on the newcomer, and taking them to the floor.

"I'm sorry, I should have caught you. Some true love I am." the boy speaks in such a montone voice, it's almost like he's mocking her, and for some reason, she feels a flutter in her chest.

"Whatever, you're just a giant pain in my ass, true love my ass." Junko tries her best not to blush at her supposed true love, and smiles to herself, ready to see where this goes.


	2. Battle Pattern Analysis.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been nearly 6 months since Junko's first date with Nagito, and since then everyone has been having a nice time. Who will be the next pair of love birds.

"God dammit!" A brown haired boy slams his hands on the arcade game he had been playing. Despite being the Ultimate Analyst, he had no idea what the boss was going to do. "Stupid rubberband A.I... How was I supposed to react to a frame one move." While the boy was getting pissed, he heard his watch go off. "Shit, I was supposed to be at school an hour ago!" The boy starts to run off, before his watch goes off again. "What? I already hit the stop button."

"Oh... This is the fifth time today my phone has buzzed for no reason.. I wonder if I just keep passing my soulmate? Hmm... I guess they would be into video games too." A girl with lavender hair, with a Gala Omega hairpin is standing behind the boy with brown hair, too busy looking at her game to look for her soulmate.

The brown haired boy looked around, before noticing a girl staring at her handheld, and since they were in an arcade, he was surprised someone would be playing a game that wasn't on an arcade machine. "Um, hey, you know you're in an arcade right? So.. why are you playing Gala Omega on that, when Gala Omega 2 is on a machine here?" He soon realized his mistake when the girl got up and in his face, cheeks puffed and talks faster than anyone he had ever heard. "Just because I'm in an arcade doesn't mean I can't play a classic that they removed for a trashy reboot that only shares the name and nothing else. It's not even the same genre anymore. No respect for the classics.." Then she went back to her game like nothing happened.

"Ok then... um, my name is Hajime Hinata and... I think you're my soulmate.." and while he scolded himself for being so dense.. "My name is Chiaki Nanami... and I think I can help you beat the boss." And then they missed school to beat the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the chapter title didn't confuse you, but holy shit I ran outta ideas and this is bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Boring Fluff aside, leave comments and pairs you'd like to see.


End file.
